Deadly Impact
Deadly Impact is a 2.0 Easy Demon collaboration created by Xaro and FunnyGame. It is an official remake of Toxin Lab II (although the gameplay is somewhat different) and contains many flashing effects (unlike the original Toxin Lab II). The level contains very intense effects and fast gameplay. It can be very laggy on mobile if low detail mode is not used. It is currently rated as an Easy Demon, but it is generally considered to be a Very Easy Demon, like Toxin Lab II. Gameplay The level starts off with an auto-ship sequence with a low detail mode option, showing the words "DEADLY IMPACT". Then, the player enters a relatively simple cube section. This is followed by an auto ball part and a cube section with one jump. Then there is a moderately tricky ship sequence with a few portals and tight spaces, followed by an auto cube. Then there is a ship sequence with a jump orb, followed by a basic robot segment and auto ball and cube parts. Then there is a tricky ship part with a few jump orbs. Then there is an auto ball part leading into a slow cube and the drop of the level. The slow cube has a lot of random code-like words, containing words such as "BUNNYGAME", "CAUTION", and "ERROR". Then it leads into the drop, an intense wave section. Then there is an auto cube part, followed by a ship part where you hold down. Then there is a basic cube part with an orb, followed by a similar ball segment. There is another basic cube part, followed by a slow wave with many size portals. Then, there is an auto cube segment, followed by a Horizon-inspired UFO part. The game-play lurches forward there. Then there is a simple cube part, followed by a ship part with a green orb. Then there is a ball part with an orb, followed by a simple cube sequence. There is some straight flying, followed by an auto cube and a UFO part with some orbs and portals. There is an easy cube part with some orbs, followed by a triple-speed ship and a difficult wave with many size portals. Then there is a simple cube part with a few jumps. Then there is a wave part with some precision and spamming required. Then, the level ends, showing the text "XARO & FUNNYGAME". User Coins * The first coin is in the Horizon-inspired UFO segment, invisibly located on one of the platforms. * The second coin is located before the second part of the drop. Jump early and hit an invisible yellow orb to get the coin. * The third coin is just there below the block with the question mark at the end of the level. Just go below to get the coin. Trivia * The password for the level is 552269. * The level contains 29,918 objects. * It is a remake of Toxin Lab II. * The original preview showed the words "DEADLY INFECT" in the first ship. * One of the UFO parts is inspired by Horizon. * This was FunnyGame's first level after coming back from when he quit Geometry Dash. * The text part around 35% contains the sentences: "Error code:" "Corgi is happy" "Bunnygame". ** FunnyGame is famous for saying "Bunnygame" in his levels since it is his nickname. Walkthrough .]] Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels